


A Healer's Warmth

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, No Prophecy AU, Temperature Play, Unedited Work, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Noctis gets injured in battle during some travels with his lifelong friend and more recently lover, Luna. As she heals him and he comforts her, they discover some interesting things about their magic. For Lunoct Smut Weekend Day 3, using the prompts 'magic sex' and 'comfort sex'.





	A Healer's Warmth

Luna was crying.

His chest seized with panic as a part of him registered that this was the first time he had ever seen her with tears in her eyes. "It's not that bad," he mumbled in shame. More tears spilled down her cheeks as her eyes narrowed in another emotion he wasn't sure he'd ever seen on her before. Anger.

"Noctis, you would be dead if I weren't here. Medicine couldn't have fixed those injuries. Why were you so reckless!?"

He winced, and she pulled back and looked down at his stomach with guilt and concern. But it wasn't his injury that had caused the expression. She was right, and he was an idiot. And he had made her cry. "I'm sorry...," he mumbled, because there was nothing else he could say that wouldn't certainly be wrong.

Her hands glowed as she touched his stomach, and first he felt heat, his muscles jumping under slender fingers, and then her magic spread cold and blessed numbness. He sagged back with relief, eyes closing as she gave him another healing, brief though this one was. "I was certain, the Behemoth had decided I was too much trouble, and was gonna wreck that house. I hadn't seen that their dog had come out to annoy it..."

She bit at her lower lip, and after a moment she nodded, her gaze slowly lifting to meet his. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. You're going to be an amazing king one day..."

He reached out and touched her cheek, and she held herself above him as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly. His fingers threaded through her hair and he scratched gently at her scalp. She rewarded him with a muffled purr of delight, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. He gathered up her hair in hand and gave a carefully measured tug. She moaned and chuckled, and she looked down at him with amusement. "You are unbelievable."

"What?"

"You had a gut injury, and now you want sex?"

"I was just trying to apologize, in a way, but if you're offering, I won't say no."

She snorted with laughter and brushed her nose against his with a gentle shake of her head. "Well, you do know just the right things to do to put it on my mind. Just lie back, dearest, and let me love you."

He smiled and his expression gentled. She was using endearments again, all was well. Her lips ran along his throat and his head tilted back to enjoy her kisses. He was already shirtless, the tattered rags having been cut off so that she could treat him, and her fingers nimbly teased over his nipples. His skin felt hot again under her touch, that wonderful, familiar heat that she stoked deep in his gut. He hissed faintly and he felt her hesitate a moment, and then cool golden light washed under his skin. Her magic eased the pain without numbing the rest of him, and he let out an unusual whimper. Oh, she felt wonderful, the heat of her mouth on a nipple, of her hands on his skin, of her nestled comfortably between his legs, her stomach across his lap, it all was so strong in contrast to her magic and he felt a surge of painful desire. "Gods, Luna...," he hissed.

She peeked up at him, and seeing his expression, how lost he looked in pleasure, she smirked with delight and her fingers lead the way for her lips to follow, down his stomach, carefully skipping injuries that her magic was still fixing. His hips bucked at her kiss and he made hasty apologies, hands weakly stroking over her hair and shoulders. She smiled up at him, reassuring him with a gentle sound and she ran her tongue along his length. He was barely able to contain himself and she was addicted to these new sounds she had discovered, her magic pulsing under her touch and her lips. His legs curled and straightened, working out the energy he so desperately wanted to put into moving towards that warm mouth, motel blankets bunching up under his foot.

Her nails lightly scraped over his inner thighs, her lips kissing bit by bit along his length from base to tip as he squirmed with need. Her breath was hot, so wonderfully hot against cold magic, and when her lips wrapped around him he embarrassingly finished early. She pulled away in surprise, and he tried whispering apologies as he groaned and couldn't help but to laugh faintly, giddy with the rush. She smiled at him, wiping clean her chin and licking her lips, looking not one bit upset as she gazed down at him. "It's alright," she whispered, and she leaned forward, kissing his forward then reaching for tissues to clean him up. "It felt good, then? With the magic?"

"Gods, yes," he groaned, and laughed again, peeking at her through dark lashes that had no right being so thick and beautiful on a man. "It... I don't know, if you know how your magic feels...," she shook her head in the brief pause of silence, and he nodded. "It's cold, under the skin. And you, you're so, hot," he groaned, and she felt him pulse under her hand.

She grinned and her hand glowed again with magic as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked. He bit hard on his lip and his eyes squeezed shut, fingers clawing at the mattress. But he didn't seem in pain, and she wondered if the magic also was helping with the sensitivity that always immediately followed. "That's very good to know, beloved," she whispered hotly, and she leaned over to kiss and bite at his ear, feeling him shiver under her. "Do you want more?"

"I want you," he groaned.

"You'll behave, and keep your hips down? Should I tie you down, so you don't open the wounds?"

"Luna, you can do whatever you want to me, but do it after you bring your cute ass up here and sit on my face."

She laughed at him and obliged, her legs moving to straddle his waist as she pulled off her clothes. She scooted up along him, her fingers brushing over his lips, and he teased with his tongue and sucked her fingers into his mouth, meeting her gaze all the while. She wet her lips with anticipation and grabbed the headboard as his hands seized her hips and pulled her to his mouth. Her knuckles went white with the force of her grip, and she shamelessly rocked her hips back and forth, small movements, but oh, oh, so good.

Her voice was everything, praising him, urging him on, making demands and offering rewards. He sucked over her eagerly, rubbed his face against her, moaned and encouraged her movements over him. She gasped and brought a hand down to tangle in his hair, tugging his head back as she shouted in pleasure. Her head came down and smacked against the headboard and she laughed it off and held him in place when he tried to look up in concern, and she reassured him as he lapped up her pleasure until she stopped quivering above him.

She sat back, resting a bit back on his chest, most of her weight on her knees, and her face shone with a pleased smile, her fingers running through his hair. "You are wonderful," she whispered with satisfaction, leaning forward for a kiss.

"Because of you," he mumbled in response against her lips, hands rubbing up along her sides. She hummed pleasantly and straightened to enjoy his touch. Her head tilted back, she didn't notice the look of concentration on his face, but fingers around her nipples became chillingly cold for a moment, and then wonderfully, soothingly hot, and she moaned, hips rocking over him, leaving a faint wet trail on his chest.

"Magic?" she asked breathlessly, not looking at him, lips curled up in a smile.

"Thought I'd, try to return the favor. Temperature control is, a lot harder than I thought," he mumbled, and she could hear the strain of focus in his voice. "But...," he sounded thoughtful, "maybe, the third element..."

"Lightning?" she asked, sounding somewhat doubtful.

"Why not? I can manage that in weak doses a lot easier than with straight up ice and fire. They only want to be the extreme version. But, lightning - no, electricity, the whole range feels more natural."

She blinked slowly, and tilted her head, and then she gave a shrug and a smile, nails leaving ephemeral white trails along his throat. "Alright. I trust you, so it's worth at least trying once."

He smiled at her and he pulled her down for a kiss, sweet and warm, tongue teasing and tickling her lips. His hands played at her breasts, and if he were using magic then she couldn't feel it, but still it felt good. He cupped them, massaged around them, pinched and tugged at her nipples with just the right roughness she liked. She moaned into his mouth, sliding herself along his chest, hissing an apology when he flinched, and her magic washed through him again.

He tugged her nipples, rubbed her breasts, rolled dusky skin between his fingers again, and suddenly she shouted and jerked forward with surprise, catching herself on the headboard and gasping. His hands had pulled immediately and fearfully away, and he looked up at her, his clear panic melting when she started to laugh, and she cupped his cheek in hand, shaking her head and speaking between giggles, "It was, it was good, love. Good. Caught me, by surprise though." She smiled at him and he relaxed and nodded with a small smile in return, hands settling on her hips. She looked down between them, and tilted her head curiously with a thought. "Did you feel it too? Through me?"

"Wasn't strong enough for that, I don't think?"

"Good," she smiled, and she rubbed herself over his chest again. "Can you do that, during sex?"

He grinned and nodded, and she smirked, leaning over for a kiss. She scooted down between his legs, took him in hand again, and very efficiently brought him back to full hardness, his length coated in saliva, slick for entry. She wanted him inside her too much to linger there any longer than she had to, and straddling him once more, she held him steady and sat back on him with a groan. "Oh, gods, yes, you feel so right," she whispered hotly, hands rubbing absently on his chest, her head tilted back. She moved above him, her body a hypnotizing sight. He watched as she took him within her and rolled her hips back, her chest forward, pert breasts proudly on display and bouncing gently with her actions, and then hips met hips again and he moaned blissfully, though the ache in his gut began to demand attention again.

She peeked down at him, bringing a hand up to comb her bangs back from where they stuck across her face and almost in an eye. She smiled at him, then looked concerned, and then she smiled once more with a hint of resignation and a shake of her head. She grabbed his hands and took them from her hips to her breasts, cocking an eyebrow as if to say Did you forget your task? And then her hands settled on his stomach, lightly, just slightly hiding from his view the sight of them joining. Then her hands glowed golden and he didn't mind not being able to see it anymore, his gaze flitting back up to hold hers. He relaxed and melted back, and she felt a weak jolt through her breasts as his eyes slowly closed.

His finger played a silly game at a hard nipple, pointing it down when it so wanted to look up, and then it would bounce free to do just that. Every so often, an electric jolt was sent from his fingers, and the erratic and clumsy slams of her hips back against his made him laugh, numbed of any pain by the golden glow of her own gifts. "Oh, gods, this is something else," she whispered and then she bit her lip to distract from the desire to claw wantonly at his chest.

He watched her with face flushed with his own desire, and she tried weakly to return some of the touches, hands rubbing his chest, playing at nipples. But it was too much, and she gasped and lurched and lost all sense of rhythm as bliss sparked white behind shut eyelids, and she trembled strongly above him. She whimpered when she felt him move under her, wanting his own release now, and she sent her magic through him again as she pushed up with hands on his chest. Sucking in a deep breath, she tossed her head and moaned, hands glowing bright and sending a powerful wave of cool power through him, and it took all his self control not to act on that rush and roll her under him.

She watched him intently, focusing all of her into him, biting her lip against the quickly building pleasure, sensitive as she was, and pleasurable little jolts still being sent from his touch at random moments. Their breathing was harsh in the room, and Luna looked him over and let out a soft moan before meeting his dark gaze with her own. "You're so fucking beautiful," she whispered, and she was rewarded with a choked groan and a buck of his hips for her uncharacteristic cursing. Grinning with satisfaction at that, she leaned down and sucked hotly at the lobe of his ear, moaning right against it. Her breasts on his chest, hips still rocking back against him, muscles tugging at him from within her to make up for the limited movement. His arms wound around her, and she couldn't bring herself to scold him for the way his hips kept moving, disturbing his injuries. She just sent more magic to him, and his teeth dug suddenly into her shoulder as he moaned loudly and gripped her tight to still her her, and she felt him pulsing within her, his release somehow just as powerful as the first.

Smiling with a hint of triumph, Luna kissed his neck and sat up, grinning down at him. He groaned, and his hands came to rest at their usual spot on her hips, patting lightly over her skin. His skin glistened with sweat and she loved the sight of him weak from the pleasure she could give him. Stroking his chest, she smiled and sat back solidly on him, feeling him almost uncomfortably pressed within her, but she didn't care to move, wanting her weight off her knees but unwilling to part from him just yet. When he came to and looked up at her, he gave a dopey smile and she giggled, reaching out to brush his hair back to let her admire his face.

"We'll have to do that when I'm, not injured, too."

"I'm already thinking it's time we took a short vacation from our work travels and find some resort to hole up in and explore every possibility that has come from these discoveries."

He laughed and he tugged on her wrist to pull her into a grinning kiss, "I like the way you think."


End file.
